The Doctor's Crazy Love
by Doctor-River
Summary: My version of the end to 'Big Bang' a Oneshot. The Doctor has feelings for this enigmatic woman, they keep growing and when the time is right he'll be able to fully express how he feels about her...


**A/N: This is a Oneshot of how I think the ending of 'Big Bang' should've been- MAJOR Doctor/River, they seem so perfect for each other! This is dedicated to all you Doctor/River shippers out there, and especially to PrettyPinkOrchard for all of her support- she's an amazing writer (her fiction is beyond brilliant!) and she's a great person to talk to. Enjoy yet another Oneshot by me of the GREATEST Doctor Who couple ever!**

The music started to slow down into a more romantic song and the Doctor stepped off the dance floor, this was more of a 'couple' song. He stood leaning his shoulder against the archway of the reception hall and watched happily as his companions danced away.

Amy and Rory were completely lost in their own happiness that they owned the dance floor as they swayed in time with the music.

The Doctor wanted a partner, someone to dance with, he felt alone when they were together. Just then, something, or more like someone, caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head towards a table on the far side of the dance floor. Sitting alone was a stunningly beautiful and mysterious woman sipping some wine, she seemed alone too.

He approached her with a smile on the corner of his lips. "River?"

She returned the smile as she set down her wine glass on the table. "Hello Sweetie, miss me?" her grin widened.

The Doctor laughed. His chuckle hinted 'yes, but, I don't want to admit it.' His dark brown eyes gazed at River, her beauty had him hypnotised. He extended a hand to River. "...Care to dance?" he smiled.

River looked at his outstretched hand then to his charming face, he winked. She took his hand and he pulled her up and off of her chair.

The pair walked straight to the middle of the dance floor, hands never leaving each other, and they stopped by Amy and Rory. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in a cheeky manner and smiled at the happy Ponds.

"Rory, let's give this dance to those two." Amy whispered as she stopped swaying. "They should have at least one... after all, they are SO made for each other!" she grinned.

"Yeah, and we could use a break." Rory added as he and Amy stepped aside to the head table.

River looked around the dance floor, empty apart from her and her Doctor. "Looks like this is our dance..." she grinned.

"Sounds good to me..." the Doctor replied as he wrapped his arms around River's waist. She placed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders and they hung loosely around his neck. The song that emerged when the pair was ready to dance was 'Crazy Love' by Michael Buble.

River leaned her head on the Doctor's chest and her body was pressed against his, these small gestures were more erotic than those of 'just friends.' River's heartbeat was soothing as it neutralised all of the Doctor's other thoughts, this feeling he embraced was like none he had ever felt before and he loved it.

_I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles_

_And the Heavens open up every time she smiles_

River exhaled out of happiness, this moment was rare and magical, and it was the first time that the Doctor danced with her, she knew he was unsure even though the pair swayed in perfect harmony, like they belong together.

_And when I come to her that's just where I belong_

_Yet, I'm running to her like a river strong_

The Doctor rested his head on top of River's, her wild blonde curls so soft on his chin. Her hair smelt like coconut as the scent greeted his nostrils, it was a new scent and he had the strangest feeling that he would get very used to it.

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

The Doctor's eyes looked down to her, he smiled at her. He knew she was happy and he loved making her happy after all she gave her life to save him; he just wanted her to get the most out of life, while she still could.

_She's got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_She takes my troubles all away, takes away my grief_

_Takes away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

He thought and thought about all of his feelings for this woman. He was definitely falling in love with her, how couldn't he?

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

The Doctor and River were completely alone on the dance floor; the eyes of every other guest were fixated on their mesmerising movements. The passion that engulfed the air around them was so intense that it could never die or even fade away when they were together.

_Yes, I need her in the daytime_

_Oh, but I need her in the night_

The Doctor moved one hand to River's head and he tucked a loose curl behind her ear, it felt so soft as it wrapped around his fingers, and he kissed the top of her head. His hand wondered down her back and stopped mid way as he pulled her even closer to him.

_Yes, I want to throw my arms around her_

_And kiss and hug, and kiss and hug her tight_

River jumped as the Doctor's other hand wondered down her back, a little further down than she expected. But, either way she still enjoyed it...

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She gives me some sweet lovin', brighten up my day_

_Yes, it makes me righteous, makes me whole_

_And it makes me mellow, down to my soul_

River moved her head and looked up into the Doctor's eyes he looked so happy yet, so sad and then he closed his watery eyes. Their heads slowly moved closer together.

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

The dance floor lights focussed on them, as did every person in the room. Amy and Rory were delighted to see the Doctor in love, whether he admitted it or not. Amy's smile was the warmest in all the crowd, the Doctor felt her smile and he grinned, 'Why does she have to be right?' He wondered, although he was glad that she was.

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love_

The Doctor leaned his head closer that his forehead was pressed against hers. "I... I love you, River." He whispered to her.

"I know Sweetie..." her voice so tender and seductive.

_I need her love, love, love, love crazy love..._

The Doctor pulled River closer into him and she pulled the Doctor's head to hers until their lips met. The Doctor embraced River's kissing, her French kissing and her lips were so smooth and tasteful, her tongue elegantly danced around in his mouth as he tried to keep up.

_Crazy love_

The romance between the Doctor and River was blossoming as the kissing grew stronger and the embrace grew more erotic. The Doctor so very nearly gained control over the kissing when River stopped and her lips parted from the Doctor's.

She smiled up at him. "You are _my _Doctor, and I love you." She quietly said.

The Doctor acknowledged what she said and he planted a kiss on her lips and hugged her tightly.

_Crazy love_

Their love is a mighty complex thing, the most complex thing but nothing was going to stop them from embracing it.

"My feelings for you, River, are so strong that not even Time and Space can interfere... My passion burns for you so deep that I never knew how to express it." The Doctor added when he stopped kissing her. "... I still don't..." he whispered afterwards.

_Crazy love_

"This'll do... for now."

**A/N: ...I think we all know what she's implying there! ;)**

**And that's the end of my re-write to 'Big Bang' I hope you enjoyed it and there should be more along soon, when I get some free time from exams, revision and homework!**


End file.
